No me volverán a lastimar
by NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15
Summary: One-Shot/Porque se cansó de que la traten como basura, de no saber quién es ella misma, de sentir un amor no correspondido. Simplemente se cansó. Por eso cambiará.-TH- Por favor, sean buenas, es mi primera publicación.


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHANIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

Renesmee siempre fue el centro de atencion de su familia por ser la mas peque a, era la luz de los ojos de su tio Emmett, y eso le gustaba, porque el era su tio favorito. Siempre peleaba con su tia Alice, pero a ella era a la que recurria cuando queria jugar. Ya todos entendian su relacion amor-odio, a veces hasta se reian a sus espaldas. Tambien se llevaba bien con su tia Rosalie, pero no tanto como con Alice. Con Jasper no hablaba mucho, pero era muy divertido. Solia estar mas en la casa de su abuela Esme, que en su propia casa Su abuela Esme se habia separado de su abuelo Carlisle hace muchos a os, y ella lo veia de vez en cuando, pero lo queria A sus 6 a os, su padre, Edward mato a un hombre accidentalmente llendo a prision, dejando solas a Bella, su madre, y a ella,  
con el apoyo de su familia. Ella siendo tan peque a no tenia amigas, por lo que no le podia contar a nadie lo sucedido con su padre. Cuando el salio de prision cuando ella tenia 10 a os, se olvido de todo y se fue con otra mujer. Tanya. Nadie se podia explicar como era que se habia ido dejando atras a su madre, sus dos hermanos, su esposa y a su hija, pero lo hizo. Renesmee sufrio, pero no tanto. Sabia que sus padres nunca se amaron de verdad, solo estaban juntos por ella Cuando ella tenia 8 a os, pasaron dos cosas importantes para ella. La primera, su abuelo Carlisle fallecio producto de un choque. Un camionero borracho lo arrollo cuando iva a trabajar, en su auto. Murio con el impacto. Y lo segundo su mundo se derrumbo sin que ella supiera. Para ella, como para los demas, era una alegria y una sorpresa que halla una nueva integrante.  
Pues su abuela a los 40, habia quedado embarazada de Phil, un ex compa ero de trabajo de su abuelo Carlisle. Aunque no les sorprendio que Esme halla estado con otro hombre a esa edad, ya que a sus 15 tuvo a Emmett con Laurent, luego tuvo a Edward del cual Carlisle es el padre, despues nuevamente estuvo con Laurent teniendo como resultado a Alice. Lo que les sorprendia era que con su edad, halla quedado embarazada. La peque a ni a se llamo Jessica. Con el tiempo Renesmee fue perdiendo poco a poco la atencion, cosa que a ella mucho no le importaba. Luego,cuando ella tenia 11, su tio Emmett y su pareja, Rosalie, tuvieron una ni a a la que llamaron Angela. Y ahi la poca atencion que tenia se fue por el ca o. Ni siquiera su madre la tomaba en serio, y eso le dolia mucho, porque ella queria contarle que por primera vez le gustaba un chico desde, literal y exactamente, la primera vez que lo vio. Pero su madre nunca le prestaba atencion, si no era porque estaba con Alice o Rosalie, estaba pendiente de Jess o Angela, sino con Mike o si no escribiendo. En resumen, nunca la tomaba en cuenta y nunca la escuchaba. Por suerte Renesmee ya tenia dos amigas. Pero les daba verguenza contarles.  
Nunca le importo mucho que no la tomaran en cuenta. Ella, a pesar de todo, lo unico que queria era que Jessica y Angela fueran muy felices, puesto que tenia adoracion por esas ni as. 4 meses despues, se enteraron que Alice estaba embarazada de 3 meses, eso tambien fue una alegria para todos. De alli nacio un ni o llamado Ben Con el pasar del tiempo, Renesmee fue creciendo y transformandose en toda una se orita, con pensamientos muy maduros, pero a veces infantiles. Demostro ser superficial con sus amigas y compa eros por miedo a que se rieran de ella si les mostraba quien era en realidad. Tambien fue sntiendo cosas cada vez mas fuertes por ese chico del cual habia gustado la primera vez que lo vio. Jacob Black. Con mucha valentia se animo a decirles a sus amigas, pues le costaba cargar ella sola con semejante sentimiento a tan corta edad. Ellas no se rieron, solo la apoyaron, lo que Renesmee agredecio profundamente A sus 12 a os, Renesmee ya no vivia con su madre, ella vivia con su abuela Esme, porque su madre estaba trabajando mas de lo normal. Y a Renesmee le dolia el porque del trabajo execivo de su madre. Bella ya iva a sacar su 3er libro, solo le faltaban algunos detalles importantes. Sus otros dos libro habian sido muy exitosos. Bella solo pensaba en comprarle cosas a su hija y asi hacerla feliz. Pero lo que Bella no sab a, es que Renesmee no queria nada material, solo queria un poco del tiempo, amor, cari o y preocupacion de su madre. Lo demas no le importaba, la hacia sentir como que Bella creeia que era como las demas chicas de su edad. Superficial y meterialista. Y se lo dijo, pero a su madre parecio no importarle. Renesmee queria volver a vivir con su madre, ya que no se llebaba muy bien con Esme. Peleaban mucho, por todo, mas que nada porque las dos eran muy testaruas. Tambien influian el que Renesmee se estaba acercando cada vez mas a la adolescencia y que su abuela halla sido criada a la antigua.  
Lo que mas le molestaba a Renesmee, era que su abuela aveces le decia como debia comportarse o ser con su mama, y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Lo que peor la hacia alterar, era que de vez en cuando le daba a entender como que le pedia muchas cosas a su madre. Pero era mentira!. Nunca habia pedido nada, siempre fue conformista y sumisa. Nunca se revelo, nunca desobedhecia o contradecia a su madre.  
Tambien lo que le molestaba de su abuela, era que siempre la trataba como si hicira todo mal y cuando hacia algo bien, nunca le decia "Bien hecho" o algo parecido. Y cuando le pedia que la ayudara en algo, siempre hacia cara como de `me tengo que conformar con lo que hay y eso era o que le dolia.  
Habia algo que nadie sabia...  
Ella era una doble cara. Si, porque en el instituto estaba obligada a ser una para poder encajar, diciendo cosas que no le agradaba saber, siendo alguien que no deberia existir. No del todo Y en su casa era una tonta ni a inocente, una que existia para que su familia no se decepcionara de ella, que existia, para no cargarle mas peso a su madre del que se imponia ella misma, estaba obligada a ser otra que tampoco era del todo.  
Ella era...ya ni siquiera sabia quien era, y eso la enfurecia. Por que siempre se habia preocupado de que los demas fueran felices con quien ella era Pero era a costa de su verdadero ser!  
A sus cercanos 14 a os se estaba artando y estaba por mandar al diablo a todo y a todos. Se estaba artando de sufrir por el amor no correspondido de estupido de Jacob.  
Se estaba cansando de que su madre la tratara de superficial y materialista.  
Se estaba cansando de que todos la ignoraran y de que no la tomaran en cuenta.  
Se estaba cansando de idiota de Mike Newton.  
se estaba cansando de ser perseguida por el doloroso recuerdo del abandono de su padre Se estaba cansando de que sus amigas creyeran de que es alguien que no es.  
Se estaba cansando de que la trataran como basura Se estaba cansando de que todos pensaran que era una tonta, porque lo sabia. Todos pensaba que era una tonta Se estaba cansando de vivir Y TAN SOLO IVA A CUMPLIR 14 A OS!  
Asique decidio, que a partir de ese momento ya nadie se iva a burlar de ella, ya nadie le iva a decir quien ser, ya nadie la iva a creer tonta, ya nadie la iva a tratar como basura.  
Porque no tendrian motivos Decidi , que era tiempo de cambiar. Seria mas fr a, mas desinteresada, mas cerrada y menos ni a buena.  
Se prometi cambiar, se prometi olvidarse del amor no correspondido. Prometi ser una piedra fr a y sin sentimientos. Al menos para el resto. Har a un caparaz n para su coraz n, para que nadie lo tocara, para que nadie lo lastimara y para que nadie lo rompiese. Se encerrar a en lo que mas le gustaba hacer. Leer, escribir y escuchar musica.  
Aprovechar a la oportunidad de empezar en un nuevo instituto. No haria amigas, no volveria a ser alguien que no era, porque sabia que inconcientemente volver a a ser lo que no era para encajar. No se volver a a enamorar, no quer a sentir nuevamente lo que era un amor no correspondido Porque muy en el fondo de su ser...  
Sabia que no lo resisititr a...  
No otra v z

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SOY NUEVA, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y EN QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR GRACIAS POR LEER.3 3 3 Atte: NeofitaCullenBlackSwan 


End file.
